24: Cold Warriors
}} 24: Cold Warriors is the fifth 24 comic published. It was released by IDW Publishing on . The events of the comic take place in Alaska. Overview Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian are far away from their comfort zone of Los Angeles. Instead, they find themselves at a remote communications station in Alaska during a huge snow storm where they try to stop a Russian terrorist from Jack’s past who wants to bring down all wireless communications in the U.S. Bill Buchanan is also present for the events, appearing as a director for CTU Los Angeles. Timeline The timeline of the comic conflicts with the events presented on the television series. Bill Buchanan is the director of CTULA at a time when Jack is active. However, this never occurs in conjunction; Bill comes in during Season 4, at the end of which Jack fakes his own death. When Jack returns in Season 5 Bill is still the director, but Jack is captured by the Chinese by the end of the day. During Season 6, Jack is returned but at the end of the day Bill loses his position at CTU. Therefore unless it is set before Season 4 and Buchanan is there as a temporary director, this contradicts canon. The fact that Chloe O'Brian is present suggests it is after Day 3, and therefore it could take place before the Season 4 Prequel due to the lack of appearance of Chase Edmunds, Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler. This is the first and only piece of 24 media that has no timecodes at all throughout. However, early on in the story it is referenced that one character is just coming off a "late shift", so it could begin early in the morning. Format Unlike many seasons shown on television, Cold Warriors is a straight story that follows Jack Bauer, Amy Seelaki and Chloe O'Brian trying to stop Oleg Malenov from destroying wireless communication from Station 1217. Episode guide :Title cards explain that CTU Los Angeles has been tracking the movement of a Russian terrorist group that hijacked government transport carrying top secret communications software capable of disrupting all wireless communications and destroying the information. Through interrogation, Jack Bauer learns that the software was being taken to Station 1217, a remote government communications outpost in Langston, Alaska. A mole had informed the Russians of the base which led to the raid. The Russian terrorists were led by former Soviet Secret Ops member Oleg Malenov whose history dated back to World War II. CTU Director Bill Buchanan sent Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to meet with Amy Seelaki of CTU Alaska and help to stop the terrorists. Seelaki held "legendary" status within the ranks of CTU, much like Jack Bauer. ]] At Station 1217, Fedor kills the last of the security teams guarding the area. He confirms with Oleg that he was the last person to be killed. The terrorists wait for Randy Bishop, the mole within the government, to take down the security systems. Oleg tells Katrina and Sergei to be prepared to install the software when the system goes down. Meanwhile, Bishop goes into the computer room, accessing it with his security badge. He takes some coffee in for another employee, Ted. However the coffee was merely a pretence for Bishop to access the room and kill Ted. Above the station, Jack, Chloe and Seelaki are in a chopper preparing to land. Jack insists that they need to land before the storm worsens, but Seelaki aggressively responds that she is in command until they get inside. Chloe is angry that Seelaki spoke to them so harshly, but Jack reminds her that she knows what she is doing. Eventually they land and Seelaki informs Jack that the choppers have to leave because of the severity of the storm. Chloe informs Jack that the security camera at the base are down. Jack says that they need to start moving in. Bishop meets with Oleg and his men. He assures them that there is no more security personnel that they will have to go through. Oleg tells Dimitri to take a team and ensure that the base is fully locked down. Fedor, Sergei, Katrina and Oleg followed Bishop to the deployment area for the software. Inside the deloyment area, Oleg's men take out another member of security. Bishop offers to help set up the computer systems while a member of Oleg's team removes the body. Bishop helps the team to boot a virus into the computer systems. and Amy Seelaki take out Malenov's men]] Jack and his team move towards the base, taking out some of Oleg's men. In the base, the virus is engaged and begins to take out wireless communications. Sergei reports that the only way to stop the virus would be from within the station, and Oleg infers that they will be unstoppable as nobody knows their location. However, one of his men approaches Oleg and informs him that the station has been breached. Jack calls Buchanan and tells him that they have taken out six of Malenov's men. Buchanan tries to inform Jack that a major anomaly was detected from their location, but audio is cut before he can continue. Jack deduces that the virus must have been released, causing the cell service to go down. At CTU, Buchanan realizes that the virus has been released. He demands that all attention be put towards getting into contact with Station 1217. A CTU employee tells him that satellite communication has been lost. Buchanan realizes that Jack and his team are completely cut off. An angry Oleg rebukes Bishop for not informing him of more employees at the station. However, Bishop assures him that it cannot be more employees as they were all already there. Oleg decides to go and assist Dimitri in taking out their attackers. He tells Fedor to stay with Bishop and make sure the virus runs smoothly, taking Bishop's gun from him. Back at their camp, Jack tells Seelaki that it is imperative that Chloe gets into the communications post to stole Malenov. However, Jack says that Malenov will not make that easy. Seelaki tells her men to protect "the package" at all costs. Jack, Seelaki and the team advance through the base. One of their men is taken out by one of Oleg's men, but Jack and Seelaki manage to take him out as well as another man with him. Chloe complains about the danger of the situation, but Jack assures her that he will protect her. and Katrina assure Malenov that the virus will still shut down wireless communications]] Katrina reports that the virus is shutting down the southeastern region and should be working into Canada soon. At CTU, Buchanan updates the President, and they agree to maintain the lie that the storm in Alaska is the cause of the wireless shutdown with regards to the Prime Minister of Canada's concerns. He assures the President that Jack Bauer and his team should be able to cope with the virus before it can reach the United States. Jack's team rounds a corner and comes face to face with Oleg's team. The Russians take out a member of the CTU team. Oleg asks Dimitri if he has identified the shooter. Dimitri can tell he is American but does not know what branch. Oleg glances over and sees: Jack Bauer. He instantly recognizes him and says that they are with CTU. Jack notices some canisters nearby and, while Amy and Chloe give him cover fire, he rolls one towards the terrorists. Dimitri notices but it is too late, Jack shoots and the canister explodes. Oleg uses it as an excuse and flees. Jack sees the direction he goes and begins to pursue. Ahead, Dimitri asks if Oleg is sure that it was Jack Bauer, who he remembers from Afghanistan. Oleg is sure, and confirms that Seelaki is with him, saying that it is no coincidence the two CTU agents are together. Oleg reaches the communications room and tells the others that they have to leave. Katrina says that the virus is only just about to breach the Canadian border. Oleg assumes that the CTU agents do not have the necessary training to be able to slow down or stop the virus, and Sergei says that they can insert it again from a different location. Bishop, scared, says that Oleg should take him with them or he will be charged with treason. Jack and the team reach the communications room but find Oleg's men gone. The terrorists are in a snow cat, which will be hard to drive considering the severity of the storm but is the only means of transport and means that CTU will be unable to follow them. In the communications room, Chloe tries to stop the virus. Willey and Pritchard arrive and say that the only snow cat is gone and that they found Randy Bishop, the mole, dead. Jack and Seelaki go to recheck the bay. Seelaki tells Willey and Pritchard to stay and protect Chloe. Chloe informs Jack that the USB memory stick that the terrorists must have used to insert the virus will also have the antidote software, and he enforces that he has to find it. Jack and Seelaki reach the bay and she calls upon the help of dogs for use as transport. knows his fate]] Chloe talks with Willey about Seelaki, who informs her that Jack and Seelaki served together in Delta Force in Afghanistan. He goes on to say that was where they first encountered Oleg Malenov, who kidnapped and tortured a member of their team, Sergeant Buchanan, before beheading him and feeding him to dogs. Jack and Seelaki catch up with Oleg, and they take position. Jack shoots at their fuel tank. The terrorists get out of the vehicle and try to run for safety but Jack manages to shoot them all except Fedor and Oleg. They flee and Jack and Seelaki begin to pursue them. Fedor stays behind from Oleg to try to slow down Jack. However Jack finds the two of them and manages to shoot Oleg. He runs away and Fedor stays and attacks. He slices Jack's arm with a knife, but before he can kill him Seelaki shoots him in the knee. Seelaki then slices his throat with a knife. They soon find Oleg, and Jack beheads him as he did to Jack's team member. He returns to Seelaki and they agree to go. Back at their basecamp, Seelaki tells Jack that Chloe has feelings for him. Jack brushes off the claim, and Chloe comes in. She says that the USB stick had the antidote she expected and they will be able to retrieve all lost data. Jack congratulates her for good work, and she says the same to him. Buchanan calls Jack and says that the President is going to officially say that the storm was the cause of the wireless shutdown. He congratulates Jack on a good mission and for taking care of Malenov. He then thanks Jack sentimentally, and Jack says, "you're welcome." Memorable quotes * Bill Buchanan: Jack Bauer and Amy Seelaki... that's like two ice cubes in the same glass of water fighting to see who gets to keep the water cold. * Amy Seelaki: Phones are out. Land lines could be cut or, as she said, it could be the storm. * Chloe O'Brian: It's Chloe O'Brian, not "she". * Jack Bauer: I won't let anything happen to you. * Chloe O'Brian: But what if something happens to you? * Amy Seelaki: Then I'll take care of you. * Chloe O'Brian: Jack, she means that in a good way, right? * Chloe O'Brian: You don't think I'm a real agent, you think I'm just another government tool, like your gun, don't you? * Amy Seelaki: No. I can put a silencer on my gun to make it quiet. * Oleg Malenov: The haunts of past war. Dramatis personae | valign="top" | Russian terrorists * Oleg Malenov * Dimitri * Fedor * Katrina * Sergei |} Background information and notes * The story implies that Bill Buchanan had a brother or son that served with Jack Bauer during his time on Delta Force. | nextcomic= | lastday= | nextday= }} Cold Warriors